The present invention relates to boring tools with adjustable cutters, and more particularly to a blade-type boring tool provided with radially adjustable blade cutters such as to bore in a workpiece a cavity of a predetermined diameter.
Blade-type boring tools adjustable in diameter are often made with blade cutters which are designed as the more complicated component of the assembly, while the body of the boring tool which supports the blade cutters is generally designed with relative simplicity. The blade cutters which are especially submitted to severe wear and tear must be frequently replaced, which presents a substantial economic disadvantage in view of the relatively high price of the blade cutters.
For example, it is known to provide boring tools with blade cutters which are provided with adjustment slots and adjustment screws and which are covered by a frontal plate into which the head of the mounting screws or bolts abut while the shaft of the screws is threaded into the tool body. The blade cutters are complex in design and are therefore expensive to replace when the cutters are worn. In addition, the blade cutters must be manufactured with very narrow tolerances in order to permit their insertion into the boring tool without binding in the frontal plate, which further increases their production cost. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a boring tool provided with a pair of individually adjustable blade cutters which are designed as relatively simple components but which still permit the boring tool to be adjustable in diameter with high precision.